


This Thing

by sarken



Category: The West Wing, Third Watch
Genre: Crossover, Juvenilia, M/M, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-29
Updated: 2003-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bosco has trouble keeping his partners straight during his relationship with Josh Lyman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Thing

This thing was a thrill, a rush like he had never before felt. It was in upscale, uptown hotels and black limousines while wearing crisp tuxedos and polished black shoes. It was a secret, not to be discussed in dirty locker rooms with best friends and partners. It made him worry about photographers and tabloids, politics and press, and what his enjoying it meant.

Faith helped him with his bow tie and promised she would be fine without him. She wanted him to have fun and, for once, she wanted details. But he couldn't give her details. He could tell her nothing; he could tell her lies. He rarely lied anymore. Likes liked to catch him in their web, make him watch as they hurt her.

During the speech, he understood a few words. He heard "gay rights" and he flinched, looked away from Bartlet and all the eyes he could feel on him. The President meant him, his rights. Still, he thought of Faith, not Josh, when he heard the word "partner."

He tried listening when the speech mentioned abortion. Instead he thought about miscarriages, lies, and Faith. He thought about partners and how long until he would be in Josh's room. He always thought of the wrong partner.

He went home to a dark apartment half the size of Josh's suite. He drank cheap beer, not fancy champagne, as he listened to Faith's teasing voice on the answering machine. The red light continued to flash after he went to bed.

He woke up in a rumpled tux that smelled like another man.


End file.
